User talk:Daipenmon
Eljah is banned. Well hi there! I've checked Eljah's contrubuitions and i've decided to block him. I'm not sure who started this edition war but it ends now. And other thing... Please don't remove Messages from your talk even if they're offensive... that'll allow me to fix that right away if you report it to me. That's all for now. Naoki2534 22:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Done! He's now banned and the files have been deleted, thanks for the feedback! Naoki2534 16:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) hi I'm new two this but think you sent me a message on why I recreating deleted content or something ^_^', well it becuase I wanted to find ways for people to see my Rowdyright boys :D and I found this website and it didn't really have anything on them I think it was to do with this other Rowdyright boys by this other person on DA, so I thought why not let people know something about them... If that makes any sence ^_^' why you asking anyway? Fandom isn't allowed here at all.Daipenmon 13:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hm.. I dunno, he has a strong point so, let's do this. If you found something in google that proves that point out i'll let him know and he might be banned, otherwise let that single line be removed okay?. 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) But still he engaged in a edit war.Daipenmon 02:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take that in mind, but i'm not taking any actions until one hour, you've been participating too i must say. I've locked the page for that time. I'm trying not to be an iron fisted admin just like the Sonic wiki are. :PS: Also that line has little relevance for the article, if there was something big then i could understand that it's vandalism and not edition. : 02:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The user gave me some links and a strong point about those polls, also i bear in mind that those polls are not oficcial and are made by different users so i wouldn't take them as reliable sources. I must ask you this time that you must not interfere with this edition and instead of starting an edit war with something that you do not know, investigate it and contact me. I don't want that issue with the Bullet article happens again. See you around! 03:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting horrorstruck by the wikia contributors' misguided edits. I just don't know what to do. Zoren.pierce15 (UTC) This is what you're able to do about themDaipenmon 11:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Block other users from editing (block) What do these wikia contributors think I did? I didn't do anything wrong... I was just trying to help improve this wiki. Zoren.pierce15 July 20, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm not sure where you get the information from, but you have Boomer and Butch's ingredients are switched. Boomer is snips as Bubbles is sugar. Butch is snails as Buttercup is spice. And Brick is puppy dog's taisl as Blossom is everything nice. 20:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Show me that you have the proof to back up your claim.Daipenmon (talk) 21:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC)